Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an applicator comprising a stem having a handle at its proximal end and an applicator element at its distal end. The applicator element is constructed, at least partially, from a thermal storage material that is capable of retaining heat or cold for application to a body. The applicator may be used to apply a cosmetic product, medicinal product, or a personal care product.
Description of the Related Art
The present disclosure relates to a packaging and applicator device for products including cosmetic product, medicinal product, personal care product, or other types of product.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,390 discloses an applicator for applying a composition on eyelashes or eyebrows. The applicator comprises branches that are united at ends thereof and that carry protruding elements that might be flocked. At least a fraction of the protruding elements can be made on each opposite region of a support by being molded or injected onto the support, or by being cut out and deformed from a sheet of metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,143 discloses an applicator including a cord in the form of a loop, provided with a flock coating. This cord includes, for example, a core made of polyvinyl chloride elastomer, polyurethane elastomer or polyester elastomer, this core having a diameter of 0.1 to 3 mm.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,642 discloses an applicator having a stem and a tip in the form of a loop adapted to hold a quantity of liquid and bent laterally with respect to the stem to facilitate bringing the loop into substantially flat contact with the surface being treated. The tip may be flattened to improve the contact between it and the surface being treated and to facilitate the transfer of liquid there from to said surface.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2008038043 discloses an applicator having a stem and a tip in the form of a loop having a smooth surface. The loop is made of a flexible material presenting a modulus of elasticity less than or equal to 300 megapascals (MPa) at 20[deg.]C.
The existing applicators are typically designed to achieve a particular effect. None of the applicators described above provide any type of treatment, therapy, or sensation for example a cooling or heating sensation to the surface being treated. Therefore it is an object of the present disclosure to provide an applicator capable of providing cooling or heating sensation on skin.
It is also an object of the present disclosure to provide an applicator which is capable of providing a larger contact area on the surface being treated.
It is further an object of the present disclosure to provide an applicator having a cavity/reservoir for being loaded with product, the cavity may constitute a supply of product, thereby enabling the applicator to be used for a greater length of time or enabling a greater quantity of product to be deposited more easily.